Chiaroscuro boy
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Los más queridos personajes de la infancia también tienen sus horribles secretos, Emma creía ya haberse acostumbrado a ello, o de saberlos todos, hasta que conoció a Harry Hook. Él estuvo encerrado el la Isla de los Perdidos no por ser hijo de del capitán James Hook, si no por ser hijo de Peter Pan. Y se dio cuenta, una vez más, de que la vida adoraba hacerle putadas./ Yaoi. Mpreg.


**¡Hola! :D**

 **Voy a ser sincera: No me gustó Descendants 2. La trama iba bien, genial de hecho, ¡era espectacular! Llegue incluso a pensar que podían salvar los pequeños fallos de la primera parte. Pero ni idea de que pasó, supongo que fue su necesidad de hacer "el final de cuento de hadas con parejita feliz" que cagó toda la atmósfera a mitad de la película U.U Pero tuvo cosas geniales, como la necesidad de Mal de volver a la Isla, dandose cuenta de que eso de ser la buena de la peli no era para ella, el hecho de que la hija de Mulan al fin se puso las pilas haciendo honor a sus genes y ahora es una respetable Capitana, la canción tan pero TAN Malvie que le hizo tanto bien a mi corazón *.* (yo sé que a Zevon también le gustó xD) y los nuevos villanos de la Isla, entre los que está Harry. Uma y él son personajes que realmente tienen mucho potencial. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, todos lo saben ñañañaña.**

 **¡Y este crossower nació!**

 **Como en mi anterior fic de Once Upon a Time, vamos a suponer que al volverse humano Peter no envejeció de golpe, si no que sigue con su aspecto de adolescente y que ademas Gold no lo mató.**

 **Ademas en este fic Emma y Hook mantienen una relación más o menos estable... que posiblemente se vaya al carajo, como en la serié :V**

* * *

 **— CHIAROSCURO BOY —**

 ** _Prólogo: Las Maquinaciones de Uma_**

* * *

Uma no era precisamente una experta en ello (aunque nunca admitiría que no era experta en nada), pero averiguar quienes eran los padres de los otros chicos malvados con solo una mirada no era lo suyo. Ojalá lo fuera, porque conociendo a ambos progenitores, podría calarlos y controlarlos más fácilmente. Ya sabes, llegar a ser la mayor y más poderosa de las villanas en una Isla donde todos son villanos no es tarea fácil. Pero Uma lo llevaba bastante bien, cada vez veía más próximo el día en que derrocaría a su propia madre entre terribles sufrimientos y... Bueno, eso es información clasificada.

Superó a Mal en lo que a respeto derivado del temor se refiere antes de cumplir los trece, su nombre resonaba por todas las cloacas de esa infesta Isla una devoción impropia de los villanos. Era la princesa de su generación. ¿Pero para qué contentarse con eso, pudiendo ser una reina, pudiendo ser una _diosa del mal_?

Para conseguirlo necesitaba contactos, idiotas con la mente lavada que la siguieran a donde fuera y les agradara contentarse simplemente con las migajas del éxito. Un aliado, al igual que un amigo, no es más que otro enemigo que aún no te ha dañado, pero lo haría si tuviera oportunidad, y sin motivo, porque en la Isla de los Perdidos no sirve ni se práctica el compañerismo... (salvo en los Chiaroscuros. Esas malditas aberraciones). Por ello, controlar a los otros a base de engaños era su prioridad y para eso necesitaba estudiarlos, conocerlos. Los más oscuros secretos y anhelos de todo hijo de villano ante sus ojos. La gran mayoría eran una reproducción fiel de sus padres, quienes tuvieron su momento y fallaron, al igual que la suya propia, por eso era necesario saber quienes eran los padres de cada quien. No era tarea fácil, en la Isla todos alardean de su progenitor o abuelo más terrible o malvado y se olvidan del otro. No tiene caso recordar a un segundón, aunque ese segundón les haya dado la vida también. A los que tienen genes de villano eso no les podía importar menos.

Con el tiempo Uma aprendió a investigar cada maldita historia donde al final los otros siempre vencían, aunque no le agradasen, y así anotarse cada punto débil que llevó a los malvados a la derrota... y que seguramente también serían la derrota de sus descendientes. Los puntos a través de los cuales podría controlarlos a su antojo. Gracias a ello aprendió a reconocer la herencia en los genes casi sin despeinar sus trenzas.

Por obvias razones, para ella la historia de la Sirenita fue la que más la hirió en el orgullo. ¿En serio su madre podría ser así de patética? Normal que fuese una amargada friega platos, después de semejante derrota... Ya desde muy pequeña se juró a si misma que vengaría el orgullo de su familia con sus propios tentáculos. Llegar a ver al rey Eric, quien casi mató a su madre, asfixiarse entre ellos hasta la muerte se convirtió en su segunda meta de vida. Por supuesto el rey Tritón iría después. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, perdonase a Ariel, ya que ella y su madre una vez... mejor no pensaba demasiado en ello, la fuerte sospecha de que podría tener una hermana Chiaroscuro perdida el alguna parte, siendo criada por Eric, no le hacía ningún bien a sus nervios. Pero para calmarse solo tenía que recordar que había conseguido tener a Harry Hook, hijo del Capitán Hook, como su mano derecha y a Gil, hijo de Gaston, como su mano izquierda.

Sí, camelar a Gil fue increíblemente fácil. Ese chico era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, realmente cualquier cosa, por una docena de huevos (algo que era todo un lujo en la Isla, por supuesto, pero trabajando en la taberna de Ursula se podían conseguir), no pensaba en mucho más allá que en si mismo y lo muy apuesto que era. Y cuando se hartaba de echarle flores a su propio atractivo, se las echaba al atractivo de su padre. Tenía mucho músculo y poco cerebro, así que las posibilidades de que pudiese llegar a conspirar contra ella eran nulas. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que la madre de Gil era solo una de tantas chicas de pechos grandes y orgullo pequeño que siempre iban detrás de Gaston, mendigando un poco de sexo con el hombre más atractivo y desquiciado del mundo. Nada digno de mención.

La gran encrucijada, la ginda del pastel, su tesoro humano mejor guardado, era Harry.

A pesar de estar obligados a vivir en esa cloaca, trabajando como malditos para Ursula, sus dos compinches tenían una autoestima increíblemente alta. Eso era normal en Gil, pues la estupidez y la ignorancia extrema hacen la felicidad, pero ¿Harry? El hijo de James Hook no era del todo tonto. Sí, tenía sus momentos de ser tan hueco de mente que ni sabía que medía hora eran 30 minutos en lugar de 20, pero sus momentos de lucidez eran mayores. Unos fogonazos de brillantez que solían dejar a Uma sin aliento, aunque eso ella no lo admitiría jamas, así que ¿qué tenía para él esa cloaca de sitio que le gustaba tanto?

Al igual que todos en la Isla, Harry disfrutaba como un niño con un caramelo cada vez que le fastidiaba la vida a alguien, pero la mayoría lo hacían para sobrevivir. Él no. En el joven pirata de agua dulce eso ya era una adicción. El brillo peligroso en sus ojos cuando alguien sufría en sus mismas narices siempre parecía gritar "¡más sufrimiento, más dolor, más, más, más!", la risa maliciosa que se le escapaba con cada pequeña cosa helaria a cualquiera, si no estuviera cargada de tintes tan infantiles, claro.

Luego está esa sonrisa que nunca abandonaba su rostro, por más deplorable que fuera su propia situación, y que a Uma le encantaría romperle a puñetazos o, incluso, a tentaclazos, el estilo favorito de su "querida" madre Ursula. Porque si hay un rasgo que ningún hijo de villano debería tener, era el positivismo, la esperanza de que las cosas le hirian mejor algún día. Era algo que sus otros compatriotas no sentían, algo que ella no sentía. Y la envidia la comía, porque aunque Harry nunca se lo hubiera dicho (entonces si que sería un auténtico idiota, pues se expondría a los más deplorables abusos), para ella estaba claro que él pertenecía a _esa_ minoría de hijos de villanos, la misma que su hermana C.J Hook y que Zevon (ese chico dícese enamorado de Mal, pero que en realidad tenía una malsana obsesión con un presente paralelo donde la hija de Maléfica y la hija de la Reina Malvada eran la más vomitiva de las parejas. Como fue que Uma descubrío que el hijo de Yzma era un fundashi obsesionado con el Yuri era una historia tan hilarante como traumatizante. No le apetecía nada recordarla). Esa minoría era un grupo de apestados que, como todo grupo de apestados, lo eran porque había algo que los diferenciaba de los descendientes normales. Algo que ninguno de ellos decidió ni, por supuesto, quiso ser (¿quién en su sano juicio querría ser uno de ellos?) pero que están condenados a vivir con ello. Estos apestados eran nadie más y nadie menos que los hijos que nacieron por error, los hijos que nunca, ni en un millón de años, sus malvados padres habrían deseado tener. Todos fueron fruto de un error, una noche loca no planificada con muchas hormonas, pocos pensamientos racionales y ningún tipo de método anticonceptivo a mano, con un... un... _héroe_.

Los Chiaroscuro, los que a la vez eran hijos de buenos y malvados. Oscuridad y luz, maldad y bondad, batallando dentro de si. Eran algo enfermizo. Y Harry era uno de ellos.

Había luz dentro de él.

A Uma le daba tanto asco pensar que existían villanos, tan traidores como Mal y su panda, que se habían atrevido a insultar la maldad compartiendo cama con uno de esos... esos... malnacidos amantes de la paz y el color rosa, que prefería no pensar demasiado en que de los rasgos de su compinche pirata, que mostraban un atractivo casi elfico, lo único que recordaba al capitán pirata vencido por un cocodrilo era su ensortijado cabello negro. En el resto solo había una posible madre, una que definitivamente no era humana. No le dio muchas vueltas, simplemente resolvió que, al igual que C.J, Harry era hijo de Tinkerbell. Que fuese medio hado sería la respuesta a las dudas que él despertaba en ella. Pero era una incorrecta.

Cuando eran pequeños Harry bebía los vientos por Uma en un inocente crush infantil desesperadamente obvio, un primer amor que no le duraría precisamente demasiado. Pero no importa, porque nunca fueron nada. Uno, ¡porque ella iba a dominar el mundo y no tenía tiempo para niños piojosos! y dos, ¡era un obvio y asqueroso Chiaroscuro! ¡En la vida tendría nada con él!

Pero cuando eran niños ocurrió algo, de esas veces en las que, por un microsegundo, todo encaja, ya sea a tu favor o en tu contra. Uma no recuerda nada de ese día, salvo la frase, esa tan impactante salida de los labios de Harry que le abrió los ojos no solo a la verdad sobre él, si no también la puerta a un sin fin de oportunidades si usaba eso a su favor.

"Ojalá pudiese ser niño para siempre"

Todo tuvo sentido. Sus rasgos de elfo, sus ojos brillantes, sus enormes sonrisas que dividían en dos su cara, como conseguía siempre camelarse al resto de niños casi sin esfuerzo, sus ojos siempre brillantes de expectación, su venenosa risa infantil y el hecho de que ningun cocodrilo podía ni quería dañarle, a pesar de ser descendiente del capitán Hook. No había ninguna madre.

Harry Hook era hijo de Peter Pan. De James Hook y de Peter Pan.

Eso era tan sorprendente como ciertamente morboso. En un futuro podría tener conexión directa con el jefe de Neverland, gracias a que Harry era su precioso niño secreto.

Así que Uma aceptó al niño, radiante de felicidad, en su grupo, aprovechándose de su pequeño enamoramiento que en el futuro cambiaría a súbita admiración, sin tener ni idea de que él no era ni de lejos el único secreto del Niño Inmortal.

Ella no tenía ni idea del jardín en el que se estaba metiendo. Peter Pan no era el niño bueno que relataban las historias, Neverland no era el mundo de magia y amor que relatan las falsas historias.

Uma tenía planeado usar a Harry para meterse en el terreno del Vampiro. Y no estaba ni de lejos preparada para descubrir porque los niños insensatos que seguían a Peter jamas volvían.


End file.
